


The Great Ice Dancing Incident

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, ]timepetalsprompts, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rose have to come to a decision: Who's going to be the one who finally gets the Doctor to dance?</p>
<p>for the timepetalsprompts prompt: <i>ice</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Ice Dancing Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous and I'm almost sorry - but not quite. The mental image was just so funny I couldn't let it go.
> 
> As always:  
> I own nothing here.  
> If you're reading this, you're my personal hero.  
> Kudos and comments keep the muse fat and sassy.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com <3

Rose and Jack stood facing each other, holding their fists over open palms and grinning. 

"You ready?" Jack asked. 

Rose nodded.

"Just to be clear, this is to decide who...gets the Doctor to dance."

Rose's grin grew and she nodded, her tongue between her teeth and dancing eyes plastered to his hands between them. 

"Okay...here we go..." Jack raised his fist at the same time as Rose and started bobbing it rhythmically. 

"One, two, three, _SHOOT_!" they said together.

Rose whooped and Jack groaned when she used her closed fist to lightly bump his hand that had two fingers sticking out.

"Rock breaks scissors! I'm off the hook!"

"Rosie..." Jack whined, "he's going to kill me..."

"Nah," Rose said. "Just don't let your hands wander." She looked pensive for a moment. "On second thought, maybe I should-"

"Oh, no! No takesies-backsies!" Jack beamed and Rose giggled.

"So when are we doing this thing?"

Jack shrugged. "Might as well do it now, before I lose my nerve. Which is happening fast."

"Ah, don't be a chicken!" Jack cut his eyes at her and she made clucking noises, waving her arms in the air.

"Alright, alright! Okay, let's go." He stopped and pointed at Rose. "But when he tries to kill me, my last words will be ' _it was Rose's idea_ '."

Rose grinned broadly. "Go right ahead. Won't save you."

~*~O~*~

Five minutes later found a certain Time Lord yelling profanities in multiple languages and swiping wildly at the ice that had just been slipped down his back as he gave chase after a certain handsome Time Agent who was running for his very life.

_"JACK HARKNESS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"Rosie made me do it!"

_"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN"_

"She said it was a sure fire way to get you to dance!"

_"A DEAD MAN, JACK!"_

"No! It was Rose's idea! Rose! Rose! Tell him! _Rooooose....!_ "

But Rose Tyler, instigator of the Great Ice Dancing Incident, was in no condition to tell the Doctor anything. She was on the floor, doubled over with laughter, trying to catch her breath.


End file.
